Applejack
|costume1title = Scarecrow |costume1 = Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg |costume1caption = Applejack as a scarecrow in Luna Eclipsed |costume2title = MDW |costume2 = Applejack as Mare Do Well ID S2E08.png |costume2caption = Applejack as Mare Do Well in The Mysterious Mare Do Well |costume3title = SC |costume3 = Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png |costume3caption = Applejack as Smart Cookie in Hearth's Warming Eve |costume4title = Mare-velous |costume4 = Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous ID S04E06.png |costume4caption = Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous in Power Ponies |human1title = Human |human1 = Applejack ID EG.png |human1width = 130px |human1caption = Applejack's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls' |human2title = Anth |human2 = Applejack anthro ID EG RR short 7.png |human2width = 150px |human2caption = Applejack's half-pony form in A Case for the Bass |human3title = Young |human3 = Young Applejack ID EG.png |human3width = 225px |human3caption = Applejack's young human counterpart in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls' |human4title = Baby |human4 = Baby Applejack EG ID.jpg |human4caption = Applejack as a baby in the Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic |human5title = L.A. |human5 = Applejack live-action ID.png |human5caption = Human Applejack in "Magic of Friendship" |kind = Earth & Human |sex = Female |residence = Sweet Apple Acres |occupation = Farmer |eyes = Moderate sap green |mane = with and streaks (Rainbow Power) |coat = Light brilliant gamboge |nicknames = A.J., Apple Teeny, Applesmack, Cowgirl, Workhorse, Mare Do Well, Applejohn, Mistress Mare-velous, Applejewel, Piggly Wiggly, Aj (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = (usual) One red apple (some merchandise) |voice = Ashleigh Ball (''English) Lian Wanjun (Chinese ) Trine Glud (Danish) Meghna Kumar (Dutch) Annituuli Kasurinen (Finnish) Fabienne Loriaux (European French) Lydia Morgenstern (German) Janka Solecki (Hungarian) Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) Sora Tokui (Japanese) Kim Yul (Korean) Anniken Marie Nielsen (Norwegian, season 1) Monika Pikuła (Polish) Samira Fernandes (Brazilian Portuguese) Carla Mendes (European Portuguese, season 1) Carina Marin (Romanian, seasons 1 and 2) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian, season 3) Adina Lucaciu (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Bárbara Lourenço (European Portuguese, season 2) Larisa Brokhman (Russian) Jelena Petrović (Serbian) Ariadna Jiménez (European Spanish) Claudia Motta (Latin American Spanish, TV version) Maggie Vera (S1E11, one quote in Winter Wrap Up (song)) Giset Blanco (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Emma Lewin (Swedish) Burcu Güneştutar (Turkish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, Friendship is Magic) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls) |singing voice = Renata Bertolas (Italian, season 1) Maria Silvia Roli (Italian, season 3) Anna Sochacka (Polish, season 4) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Bárbara Lourenço (European Portuguese) |relatives = Granny Smith (grandmother) Big McIntosh (older brother) Apple Bloom (younger sister) Braeburn (cousin) Babs Seed (cousin) Aunt Orange (aunt) Uncle Orange (uncle) Pokey Oaks (great-grandfather) Sew 'n Sow (great-grandmother) Apple family}} Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, although the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well.__TOC__ Development and design 's childhood Applejack toy.]] Applejack is one of the only two members of the main cast who were part of the original My Little Pony cast in the 1980s animated series, the other member being Spike. Lauren Faust, the show's developer, was inspired to create Applejack by her childhood toy G1 pony Applejack. Faust intended to use more characters from the first My Little Pony series, but Hasbro did not maintain the trademarks to nearly all of the original character names and most names had to be replaced. Faust used the character's G1 color scheme, abandoning the dark red color from the G3 toy line. Voice actress Ashleigh Ball has cited country singers Miley Cyrus, Dolly Parton and Reba McEntire as inspiration for Applejack's voice and dialect.Interview with Ashleigh Ball, BroNYcon 2012 - Mentioned at 8:30 in the video.My Little Pony Voice Cast at Comikaze Expo 2014 - Mentioned at 12:27 in the video. She shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Starlight (not to be confused with Starlight Glimmer). Name Applejack is also the name of a strong alcoholic beverage produced from apples. In the episode Bridle Gossip, poison joke causes Applejack to shrink. Spike calls her "Apple Teeny," pronounced the same as appletini, an apple-flavored alcoholic cocktail. Applejack is the first pony to have her name abbreviated in the show. In Applebuck Season, Twilight calls her "A.J.," a nickname that is used again by Spike in Boast Busters, Big McIntosh in Winter Wrap Up, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash in The Last Roundup, and Pinkie Pie in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. Depiction in the series Diligence , her dog through the sunlight.]] Applejack is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. In the episode Applebuck Season, she insists on tackling the annual apple harvest all by herself while her brother Big McIntosh recovers from an injury. Big McIntosh doubts her ability to complete the seemingly insurmountable task, but Applejack is determined. After she diverts a cattle stampede that was headed toward Ponyville, the townsfolk hold a ceremony in her honor, where her close friends champion her helpfulness. She receives her trophy without much fanfare and goes back to her applebucking. She becomes exhausted but continues to buck trees and repeatedly refuses Twilight Sparkle's many offers of assistance. She eventually faints at the sight of the scores of apple trees she still has to harvest, and finally looks past her pride and accepts help from her friends. She shows in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 that she truly learned this lesson, as she was touched by her friend's offers to help as 'honorary family members' and immediately accepts. In Apple Family Reunion, when Granny Smith gives the job of hosting the reunion to Applejack, she is determined to host as many activities as she can so they can create many good memories. However, despite her good intentions, Applejack becomes too caught up in her planning to realize that the most important thing about the reunion is to bond with your family. Eventually, she learns her lesson, and brings the family back together to rebuild the demolished barn. Mannerisms Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. In numerous episodes, she refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, much to Rarity's dismay during a sleepover in Look Before You Sleep, walking in Twilight's library with muddy hooves, chewing with her mouth open and burping, and unwilling to bother with making the bed. Applejack says in A Dog and Pony Show, "Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported." A rare exception is seen in A Bird in the Hoof, when she is reluctant to begin eating at Princess Celestia's brunch because she does not know which dish is "proper" to eat first. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack does not take offense when Rarity calls the competition held at the Apple farm "uncouth". Applejack simply tells Sweetie Belle that her big sister Rarity thinks everything is uncouth but that she will come around in time. She gently offers Rarity advice on how to compromise and better get along with Sweetie Belle, which Rarity gratefully accepts. Applejack dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy", like the froufrou dresses in Suited for Success. Applejack describes in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how she tried being a pony of elegance for a short time as a young filly by moving to Manehattan to live with her Aunt and Uncle Orange, but she ultimately decided to return to the farm after she realized that she was homesick and found it hard to fit in. When Apple Bloom starts speaking French in The Cutie Pox, Applejack says her sister is "speakin' in fancy". She is almost always seen wearing a light brown stetson hat, which she usually removes before sleeping, and is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail". Applejack takes great pride in her hat and seldom goes anywhere without it. In the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 she hastily puts on her hat over her headband while Rarity is busy crying for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. During the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack is the only pony to keep the hat on when Rainbow Dash realizes that it was her friends that were the hero stealing her thunder. Also, in the many times that she has been made to wear a dress, she usually has a revised version of her stetson. Even her handpicked dress in Suited For Success had a hat, although it wasn't her normal one. Applejack also has more than one hat as shown in Magic Duel because Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Applejack herself are each wearing copies of the hat at the same time. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, the Apple family home is shown to have a whole closet with Applejack's hats (and pink bows for Apple Bloom). Stubbornness and giving in 's rivalry during the Iron Pony competition.]] In Look Before You Sleep, she lets her feud with Rarity ruin Twilight Sparkle's sleepover; and in Fall Weather Friends, she allows herself to become just as underhanded as Rainbow Dash in her attempt to win. In both of these situations, she eventually lets go of her pride and is the first to apologize. She is quick to argue with Rainbow Dash in Over a Barrel, worsening the tension between the residents of Appleloosa and the buffalo. In Applebuck Season, she shows great resilience when being offered help, working herself past exhaustion in the midst of trying to harvest the entire apple orchard on her own. Her fatigue has shown through considerably by the time she finally accepts assistance from her friends. In Bats!, Applejack clashes with Fluttershy over how to deal with a swarm of vampire fruit bats. When her methods lead to Fluttershy becoming a bat herself, Applejack soon relents, giving a portion of the orchard to the vampire fruit bats. Empathy and care Applejack is often shown to be one of the more empathetic members of the main cast, putting the needs and feelings of others before her own. in Over a Barrel.]] In The Ticket Master, Applejack states that her reason for wanting to attend the Grand Galloping Gala is so she can sell enough treats to buy a replacement hip for Granny Smith. In Dragonshy, despite the other ponies' impatience (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) with Fluttershy, Applejack is willing to take the long way around the mountain with her in order to help her up. Applejack is also the first to notice Twilight Sparkle's glumness in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and the only one to apologize for not listening to her in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Sleepless in Ponyville she is the only pony who notices that Scootaloo is abnormally nervous and jumpy. Applejack pulls back Rainbow Dash by her tail when she is about to do something rash, as seen in the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2, The Ticket Master, Dragonshy, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and The Crystal Empire - Part 2. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Applejack is the one to assure Twilight that they and their friends will always be connected through the Elements of Harmony. She is also the first to take Twilight's safety into consideration for Equestria's sake in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. On occasion, Applejack gets carried away with her empathy, especially with Apple Bloom. In Bridle Gossip, Applejack becomes overprotective of Apple Bloom when Zecora comes into Ponyville. Her overprotective nature comes into play again in the episode Somepony to Watch Over Me. Honesty Applejack represents the element of honesty. Twilight Sparkle deduces this in Friendship is Magic, part 2, explaining that Applejack demonstrated her honesty when they faced their challenges against Nightmare Moon. Applejack finds it difficult to go against her natural honesty in Party of One when she has to lie about why she cannot attend Gummy's after-birthday party. She sweats and grins nervously under Pinkie Pie's scrutiny despite having the most credible excuse: needing to buck apples. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Applejack is the first pony to be hypnotized and brainwashed by Discord, causing her and her hat to turn into a greyer shade. Applejack becomes a compulsive liar, throwing hurtful and sarcastic jabs at her friends. Initially, her lies are not particularly convincing or malicious, but they grow more ridiculous and harmful as the corruption intensifies. She pays for one of her lies when she tells Rarity that Twilight told her to split the rock and Rarity starts doing martial arts on her. She was also bowled over when Twilight was performing the memory spell right after she asked "Where you went when I was battlin' Discord?". She is also the first pony to have her corruption cured by Twilight, and one of the first things she does is apologize. In The Last Roundup she refuses to tell her friends why she will not explain why she is working on a cherry farm in Dodge Junction. She avoids telling the truth throughout the episode until the end, at which point she explains that she did not win first place nor any prize money in the Equestria Rodeo, so she got a job at the farm to earn money for Ponyville. The limits of Applejack's honesty are put to the test in Leap of Faith. When Flim and Flam sell their placebo potion to Granny Smith, Applejack endorses the product, while knowing it is a fake, because it visibly makes Granny Smith feel happier. Once the placebo effect leads Granny Smith to attempt a dangerous dive, she turns honest about the product. Her honesty rubs off on Silver Shill for the product, who comes to realize he had been helping to deceive other ponies. Appetite Applejack is seen to possess a huge appetite, as seen in A Bird in the Hoof and Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion." Skills Strength Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to, as she explains in Fall Weather Friends, years of applebucking, the practice of harvesting apple trees by kicking them to knock the apples down. The examples of this include but are not limited to: *Applebuck Season: Even when she is sleep-deprived, Applejack clears all of the apples out of a tree in a single kick. *Fall Weather Friends: In the bucking contest, Applejack uses one hind hoof and bucks the hammer so hard that it breaks and sends the bell flying. *The Mysterious Mare Do Well: While dressed up, she stops a bus from falling with a single kick. *Leap of Faith: When trying to 'rescue' Granny Smith while the latter is swimming, Applejack knocks over a tall tree with a single kick. It should be noted that in the episode Over a Barrel, the citizens of Appleloosa work in groups and kick multiple times to harvest apples from a single tree. Athleticism Applejack possesses extraordinary athletic abilities. She and Rainbow Dash compete in the Iron Pony competition in Fall Weather Friends, where their athletic feats draw a sizable crowd. Applejack demonstrates her skills with a lasso in Applebuck Season, Boast Busters, Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Applejack refers to her left and right hind hooves as "Bucky McGillycuddy" and "Kicks McGee" respectively. Cooking Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever" in Applebuck Season. Applejack sells apple-based foods at a concession stand in The Best Night Ever. In an earlier episode, Applejack describes to Twilight how she will use the money from the concession stand to upgrade the barn roof, buy a new plow for Big McIntosh, and replace Granny Smith's hip. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, Princess Celestia asks Applejack to prepare refreshments and the wedding cake for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's royal wedding. She cheers up a grumpy Twilight with an apple fritter during the wedding preparations. In Apple Family Reunion, Applejack shows her skill at making apple fritters to her relatives. In the episode Rainbow Falls, she makes an abundance of apple brown bettys for the Ponyville air relay team. Herding She stops a cow stampede in Applebuck Season with only the help of her dog, Winona. Twilight Sparkle seeks her help first when she is looking for a way to herd the Parasprites out of Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Applejack and her family also herded the Pinkie Pies together as Twilight had instructed in Too Many Pinkie Pies. Playing musical instruments In Swarm of the Century, Pinkie Pie borrows a harmonica from Applejack to help control the parasprite infestation. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, the picture montage shown during Love is in Bloom shows Applejack playing a fiddle as Apple Fritter and Meadow Song dance. In Pinkie Apple Pie, Applejack plays a banjo during the song Apples to the Core. Ice sculpting During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Experience as a Ponyville citizen Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic during Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on mah farm", although she quickly regrets her outburst when Twilight runs off in tears. She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." Cutie mark In Call of the Cutie, Applejack tells her sister that she was the last one in her class to get a cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in their family; Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were also the last ponies in their classes to get their cutie marks. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Applejack tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she got her cutie mark. It begins with a young Applejack leaving the farm to live with her upper class relatives, the Oranges, in a big city called Manehattan. However, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom convinces her to return home. Applejack realizes that she truly belongs in the family farm, and her cutie mark, three apples, appears. The Apple family Applejack's immediate and extended family is featured in the show multiple times. This includes her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, her grandmother Granny Smith, and many more distant relatives. The episode Pinkie Apple Pie suggests that Pinkie Pie may be among these distant relatives, but all evidence shown leaves this ambiguous. Applejack's parents The whereabouts of Applejack's parents is touched on in the episode Apple Family Reunion. At the end of the episode, the shot fades to a view of Sweet Apple Acres as two shooting stars fly through the sky. The shooting stars are meant to represent Applejack's parents, according to storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. Lauren Faust had previously mentioned that the whereabouts of Applejack's parents has not been planned, and that the show is unlikely to mention that they've passed away. Faust stated she wanted that to be the case. Applejack's mother is referred to in the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. She isn't named, however, nor it is mentioned if she's dead or alive. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack's human counterpart is first seen delivering fizzy apple cider to the Fall Formal's decorator, Pinkie Pie. She tries to dissuade Twilight from running for Princess, telling her that Sunset Shimmer viciously seeks to humiliate any competition. It is later revealed that Applejack and the rest of the mane six's counterparts had been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer's machinations. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged by someone else that the sale had been moved to a different day. Once Twilight reveals the truth, they all reconcile and help Twilight win Princess of the Fall Formal. Just like her pony counterpart Applejack is dependable, hardworking and honest. She's also quite strong, easily lifting and carrying a folding table while a similar table takes two male athletes to move. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The human version of Applejack reappears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays bass in the band, the Rainbooms. She is first seen in the film helping her friends make a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. At band rehearsal, she helps comfort Sunset Shimmer of all the bad memories of what happened at the Fall Formal. After they perform one song, she wonders why she and her friends gain pony ears and a longer ponytail while they perform even though Princess Twilight took her crown with her when she went back to Equestria. Throughout the film, Applejack frequently argues with Rarity about their stage costumes. While trapped under the Battle of the Bands stage, Applejack and her friends reconcile after hearing Sunset Shimmer's speech, and Applejack finally decides to let Rarity use her band outfits for their performances. Music to My Ears Applejack appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Applejack appears amongst her friends at the music store and is the one to suggest a musical competition between Rainbow Dash and Trixie for the expensive guitar. Pinkie on the One Applejack once again appears with her friends, as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Rarity with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. Player Piano Applejack appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms, noting Rarity's lateness is to make a "grand entrance." A Case for the Bass .]] Applejack is the lead role in the animated short A Case for the Bass, wherein her bass is accidentally sold by Granny Smith to a pair of familiar pawn dealers. She offers to pay back the two dollars the brothers initially paid for the guitar, but they are skeptical that it even belonged to Applejack in the first place; not even her monogrammed initials on the guitar strap are enough to convince them. When they go so far as to question Applejack's playing ability, Applejack takes the guitar and plays a skillful bass solo, causing her to transform into her half-pony form. The Flim Flam Brothers later have Applejack work off the bass as a costumed mascot in front of their store. Shake Your Tail Applejack sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a rodeo theme. Perfect Day for Fun Applejack sings the song Perfect Day for Fun with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. At one point, she bests Rainbow Dash at a high striker game. My Past is Not Today Applejack briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Applejack performs the song with the Rainbooms and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer, line dancing with her in one shot. Other depictions Hasbro.com description Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud farm pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. Hasbro.com second description Here's a pony that's no stranger to hard work. It's Applejack, and she's never afraid to get her hooves dirty! Known for her honesty and integrity, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie. Dependable and down-to-earth, she isn't afraid of jumping in and getting the job done. Even after a long day of working on the farm, family and friends are always her top priority! Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Applejack believes that honesty is the best policy. Well, that, and that the way to a girl's heart is through some good old-fashioned down-home cooking. So when Twilight Sparkle exposes Sunset Shimmer's devious and dishonest ways, Applejack is all too happy to team up with her friends and help Twilight win the Fall Formal princess crown. Because to be honest, which is the only way Applejack knows how to be, there's nothing she'd rather see than the power of evil defeated by the power of friendship. Rainbow Rocks description Wearing horse-riding kicks and a cowgirl hat, Applejack plays acoustic guitar with her own fun flair. A down-to-earth farm gal who’s as honest as the day is long, this easygoing Rainboom is hard to forget. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Applejack has a rockin' style with country flair. Not one to back down, her positive attitude and determination save the day by reminding The Rainbooms what matters most: the magic of their friendship. HubNetwork.com description Applejack is a country pony who grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem -- fast! Teacher for a Day description The apple of most farmers' eyes, Applejack is one hard-working pony! Dependable and down-to-earth, she isn't afraid of jumping in with all hooves and getting the job done! A real problem solver, and incredibly honest, she is the go-to pony for advice. Charming to the core, this country girl is a friend indeed! My Little Pony mobile game description Representing the element of honesty, Applejack is Ponyville's resident farm gal and a dependable, reliable pony who will tell it to you straight. My Little Pony magazine description *''Playful'' *''Practical'' *''Honest'' Applejack is Ponyville's resident farm gal! Never afraid of getting dirty, she loves to play outside and would never hurt another pony's feelings. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''APPLEJACK is Ponyville's resident farm gal! She lives just outside town at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable pony around. A talented arborculturalist, Applejack is the kind of pony who ain't afraid to get her hooves dirty. This hardworking Earth Pony is family-oriented and always ready to help Granny Smith or her little sister, Apple Bloom. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to telling a lie. However, her honesty and practicality keeps her from being as sensitive to others' feelings as she could be, despite her best intentions. Although Applejack can be a bit set in her ways, her friends know they can always count on this trustworthy pony to come through for them when they need her most.'' MyLittlePonyWedding.com The Meet the Ponies page of an Australian My Little Pony Wedding promotional site uses fanart of Applejack. Appearances Quotes Gallery See also *Toys and merchandise * * * *The speculation page for the Apple Family References de:Applejack es:Applejack fr:Applejack gl:Applejack it:Applejack ja:アップルジャック ko:애플잭 nl:Applejack no:Applejack pl:Applejack pt:Applejack ru:Эпплджек sv:Applejack zh:苹果杰克 Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Apple family Applejack Category:Parental figures